


Sin

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



Envy  
Draco hated Harry. He hated how the Savior’s malachite eyes shone when he laughed, how he had so much to live for even when he was poor and abused. He hated how Potter had so many friends who liked him for who he was, not for his power.  
But most of all, he hated how Harry made him feel. Emotion was never allowed in Malfoy heirs, after all.

Gluttony  
Just another night, Draco tells himself, arching his back beneath Harry as he lets out a quiet, almost inaudible sound. Then they can act like it never happened, and go back to hating each other.  
But another night won’t be enough, he knows. It’ll never be enough.

Greed  
Draco knows that Harry wants a relationship, and he wants one so badly but he doesn’t want it with anyone but him. Every time they kiss Draco has a question lingering on his lips. It goes unasked, he satisfies his greed another way.

Lust  
“Don’t stop,” Draco murmurs, his lips ghosting over Harry’s ear as he gasps aloud, and oh is it glorious, the thrill of possibly getting caught, the bliss that comes when Harry leans in to kiss him, biting on their lips as he breaks into a shudder.  
And for a moment, Draco lets himself think, maybe it’s not just lust.

Pride  
There are times when the three fateful words burn on the tip of his tongue, just aching to fly out; like the rare moments when Harry smiles at him or, more likely, when they’re both panting after another session and, briefly, silence reigns in the air. It’s so tempting to just say it, say “I love you”, and yet Draco knows Harry doesn’t love him(if he did he’d say so)so he bites his tongue for another day and ignores the disappointment that flits through those malachite eyes.

Sloth  
“I’ll tell him tomorrow.”  
And he never does.

Wrath  
Rage floods through him.  
Potter’s with someone else?  
How could he?  
Deep down, Draco knows Harry never saw him as anything more than a good time, a way to release the pent-up tension from after the war. Draco knows that he should let Harry be, and yet the glass in his hand is broken from the weight he placed on it.  
He opens up another bottle, kicking the shards away and blinking away the red he sees.  
He’d need a lot of alcohol.


End file.
